SUSIS
by Terumi 'teru-chan' Namabuchi
Summary: NaruSaku XD  Naruto jadi SUSIS? Sasuke suka SULE? Sakura majikan Naruto? waduhh baca deh fic geje ini XD


Moshi-moshi ^^

Teru is back!

Kali ini Teru bakal mempersembahkan first songfic Teru, disela-sela sibuk membuat My Boyfriend is A Ghost chap V, ide ini muncul tiba-tiba. Hebat, kan? *reader: wuuuuuuu ga hebat!*

Mau tau judulnya apa? S.U.S.I.S! lagu dari akang Sule prikitiew itulooh XP. Wah, maaf banget ya kalau ini jelek, namanya juga songfict pertamaku, jadi mungkin agak berantakan. Harus banyak belajar dari para senpai! SEMANGAT '45! #geplaked

Gak usah basa-basi deh, RnR aja oke?

**Disclamer©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Susis©Terumi Namabuchi**

**Pairing:**

**NaruSaku**

**Chara:**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Genre:**

**Humor dan Romance**

**PERHATIAN:**

**OOC, abal, genre gak nentu, missing typo, **

**humor garing, Naruto's POV, dsb.**

**Selamat Menikmati:**

**My First SongFict**

**SUSIS**

"_Naruto-kun?"_

"_Ada apa Sakura-chan?"_

"_Maukah kau menemaniku malam ini?"_

"_Menemanimu? Memangnya ada apa?_

"_Menemaniku untuk.."_

BYURRRRRRRRRR!

_**What am I going to do? But I can do anything..**_

"APA-APAAN INI?" teriakku yang tersentak karena ada sesuatu yang menghujam wajahku. Air.

"SURUH SIAPA KAU SUSAH BANGUN!" sentak perempuan sambil membaa ember kecil. Ia berkacak pinggang.

"Hah.. padahal aku masih penasaran dengan mimpi tadi.." keluhku sambil menghela nafas.

"Mimpi apa kau?" Tanya perempuan itu sambil memberikan _deathglare._ Menyeramkan sekali.

"Ah.. sudahlah tak usah dibahas. Hoahhmm.. aku tidur dulu, ngantuk!" ucapku. Menguap. Yah, dasar perempuan sangar itu, menganggu mimpiku saja.

"Kau kira ini jam berapa hah? Kau sudah terlambat kerja setengah jam!" bentak perempuan itu.

"APA?" Aku tersentak. Secepat cahaya aku menyambar handuk dan langsung ke kamar mandi. Hah.. dasar. Pasti aku selalu tak bisa untuk melawannya!

_**Tak punya taring, tak punya cakar, loh kok takut..?**_

_**Cantik dan anggun, lemah gemulai, loh kok takut..?**_

_**Kalo nyerocos, kalo ngedumel aku kok takut..**_

_**Kalo cemberut, diam membisu juga takut..**_

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku ini berusia 27 tahun. Aku bekerja di perusahaan Akatsuki corp. Aku mempunyai istri, namanya Haruno Sakura —lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Sakura—. Umurnya 25 tahun. Dia itu perempuan membangunkan aku tadi. Dia benar-benar gadis yang membuatku tergila-gila. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa.

Kata orang-orang, kami ini sangat harmonis. Yah menurut orang-orang sih sempurna. Tapi menurutku, sepertinya ada yang kurang. Aku.. takut dengan istriku ini. Tiap melihatnya, pasti hatiku langsung meleleh bagaikan lilin dan api. Wajahnya itu loh, mbak, wew, menyeramkan! Namun tetap saja cantik! Padahal seharusnya suami yang memegang semua kendala rumah tangga. Hah, namun nyatanya, malah perempuan itu yang menguasainya. Rahasia ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Naruuuu! Sudah kusiapkan bajumu di kasur! Aku siapkan sarapan dulu!" seru Sakura. Aku baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Jeritannya melengking sekali. hampir membuat gendang telinga ini bergetar keras.

"Iya, Sakura-chan!" jawabku sambil menggosok leher dengan handuk. Berpakaian.

Setelah berpakaian, aku segera menghampiri dapur. Bau sedap, humm tercium! Dilihat Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan hidangan di meja makan. Hah.. bangga sekali aku mempunyai istri seperti dirinya.

"Baka! Cepatlah! Kau ini sudah terlambat masih saja lelet!" seru Sakura memasang mata _deathglare. _HELL NO! Jangan bikin gue takluk, Sakura-chaaaaan!

"Eh? I.. iya Sakura-chan.." jawabku langsung menghampiri meja makan. "Hari ini masak apa kau?" tanyaku sambil menengok ke arah Sakura.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri," jawabnya sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

Aku langsung membuka penutup hidangan, dan.. wow! "Onigiri!" seruku. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil berpandangan menyelidik.

"Naruto-kun..," ucap Sakura. "Dasimu kurang rapi. Sini, aku betulkan!" lanjutnya lagi. Aku menoleh, Sakura pun membetulkan dasiku. Aku yakin sekarang wajahku mem_blushing._ Kau tahu kenapa? Jarak kami begitu dekat. Ah.. jadi ingat mimpi tadi!

"Sakura-chan..," bisikku pelan. Kudekap pinggangnya. "Aku tak mau kerja hari ini, aku ingin _menemani_mu.." lanjutku lagi dengan nada dibuat semenggoda mungkin. Sakura tersenyum sungging.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu.." jawabnya dengan suara sexynya itu. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dileherku. Aku semakin mempererat dekapan. Wajahnya semakin dekat.. dekat.. dan..

JEDUUUUUUUUUUUUUG!

"KAU INI APA-APAAN! CEPAT KERJA BAKA!"

-xXx-

"Sakura.. sakiiittt.." erangku sambil memegang jidat. Sakit sekali. Sialan.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kerja!" bentak Sakura. Matanya masih fokus pada sejajalan.

"Bagaimana bisa kerja jika jidatku sakit gara-gara teradu oleh jidat lebarmu itu hah?"

"AH! BAKA! SUDAHLAH, KAU TURUN SAJA!"

BLEDUUUG!

Suara pintu itu menggema di depan kantorku. Sontak saja orang-orang disekitar sana melihatku. Sementara si jidat lebar itu sih.. ngebut cabut dari depan kantorku.

-xXx-

"Teme!" seruku saat melihat pemuda rambut raven biru dongker itu. Dengan wajah tampannya yang terkenal amat dingin itu menolehku.

"Hn?" gumamnya seperti biasa.

"Maaf tugas yang kemarin belum selesai, mungkin sekarang bisa ku selesaikan." kataku sambil nyengir kuda, biasalah, biar si onyx itu mengampuni aku (?)

"Hn. Kau berantem lagi dengan si jidat lebar itu?" tanyanya. Padahal jarang sekali ia bertanya dengan kalimat yang panjang begitu, loh!

"Baka! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Hmm, kau ini, dasar SUSIS.."

"SUSIS? Apa itu?"

"Susis itu.." ucap pria rambut raven itu -namanya Sasuke-. Karena penasarannya aku sampai melongo. "Suami takut istri, lagunya ENTIS SUTISNA alias SULE.." lanjutnya lagi. APA? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tahu soal Sule? OH MI GOT!

"He? Teme? Apa katamu? Sule? Kok kamu tau Sule sih?" tanyaku kaget dengan tampang dibuat sepolos mungkin. Sasuke langsung merona dan memberiku _deathglare_.

"Bego! Jangan keras-keras ngomongnya!" bentaknya sedikit berbisik. Aku hanya menahan tawa.

"HUAHAHAHAHHA SASUKE SUKA SUL-"

BLEDUAK~!

-xXx-

"Sakit baka!" erangku sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku. Hah.. sial sekali hari ini.

"BAKA!"

"Habis kan aneh Sasuke suka Sule!"

".."

"Jangan-jangan nama lu mau ganti jadi 'Uchiha SaSULE' lagi?"

Sekali lagi, _deathglare_ itu ia berikan padaku. Mungkin karena lagu diheadsetnya, ia kembali berkutat. "Dengerin lagu apa sih? Coba gue denger.." aku rebut headset itu dari telinganya. Nampak ia terkejut.

_**Susis..**_

_**wow.. wow.. wow..**_

_**Susis..**_

_**Suami sieun istri..**_

"BAKA!" serunya. Ia segera merebut headsetnya dari telingaku. Aku lantas menahan tawa saja. HELL NO! Seorang Uchiha suka Sule? woww banget!

"Hahahaha..! Hinata sudah tau kau suka Sule kagak?"

"Hn." jawabnya dingin. Aku hanya mendecih. "Cepat kerja," lanjutnya lagi. CIH! Mentang-mentang dia atasanku!

"Yoo lah~" jawabku bersunggut-sunggut. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

-xXx-

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN! AKU PULANG!" seruku sambil membuka pintu. Kulihat Sakura sedang membereskan ruang tamu.

"Hm? Cepat sekali kau pulang.." katanya dingin. Jujur saja, itu membuatku ilfil.

"Tadi aku mendapat kupon dari Teme, kita pergi ke hotel Kumo yuk!" seruku sambil menyodorkan dua tiket.

"Sekarang?"

"Bukan, tahun depan. Ya iyalah sekarang! Disana ada mie ramen enak!" kataku sambil menjilat mulut. Nyamm.. nyamm..

"Hah.. sudahlah. Kau istirahat aja, aku bagian membereskan.." ujar Sakura sambil melengos ke kamar.

-xXx-

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN! Kau sudah siap?" tanyaku dengan suara yang tinggi.

"SUDAH NARUTO-KUN!" jawabnya.

Istriku menghampiri dan.. _blush_! Cantik sekali! Dia memakai kaos dan rok pendek saja sih. Namun waw, lekuk tubuhnya.. **terlihat sekali! ***omes mode: on*

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Eh, ano, engg, emm.. kau.. cantik.." jawabku. Sakura.. blush! Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Sakura merona! Ah Sakura, kau ini manis sekali!

"A.. arigatou.." ucapnya.

"Doite.." ucapku. "Ayo cepat, aku tak mau terlambat! Pasti malam ini indah sekali!"

Sakura tersenyum lalu membungkuk. Rupanya ia mengambil barang. Aku segera membantunya. Barang-barang tersebut dibawa ke bagasi mobil. Dan setelah itu, kami yang masuk mobil. LET'S GO!

_**Susis..**_

_**wow..wow..wow..**_

_**Susis..**_

_**Suami takut istri..**_

"Kamarnya mana sih?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap jamnya. Sudah setengah jam dia menunggu di lobby hotel Kumogakure. Aku sih, bertanya pada resepsionis.

"Gak tahu nih.." jawabku sambil nyengir kuda. Sakura hanya memberiku _deathglare_.

"BAKA!" ucapnya. "Biarkan aku saja yang bertanya!"

"Gak usah! Aku saja!" elakku.

"AKU YANG TANYA, ATAU KAU TAK AKAN KU LAYANI SELAMA SEMINGGU.." katanya. Wajahnya seram sekali. Membuatku bergidik ngeri. Ya akhirnya sih, dia yang bertanya.

"BAKA! Kau ini pantas saja bertanya sampai setengah jam! Nanya alamat rumahnya, awas kalo macem-macem! Yah... akhirnya kita dapet kamar paling atas, malam ini kita gak usah nge-mie ramen!" omelnya. Hah.. monsternya keluar!

"Maaf.. maaf.. tapi plis dong, ramennya ya.." pintaku dengan mata puppy eyes.

"NGGAK BAKA!"

-xXx-

Kami di kamar paling atas. Yah.. karena terlalu malam, aku tidak makan mie ramen. Padahal katanya enak sekali. ARGH! BAKA! Sakura itu selalu mengaturku! Jadi saja malam ini aku hanya bisa lihat bintang-bintang. Sementara dia, asik-asik mandi. TUNGGU? MANDI? Kesempatan nih..

BLUDAG!

"KYAAAA~!" jerit istriku sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangan. "BAKA! Kau ini mau apa sih?"

"Aku? _Aku hanya mau kamu.._"

"He? Apa kau bilang?"

"Ini pembalasan dendamku karena kau selalu mengaturku. Tapi maaf ya, nampaknya _urusan ini_ aku yang lebih jago.."

"Hentai!"

Aku segera menghampiri istriku dan akhirnya...

SUARA DESAHAN PUN TERDENGAR!

~OWARI~

Yaiks? FIC GAJE XD maaf kalo gak memuaskan. Teru minta review yah!

Tertanda, Terumi Namabuchi.


End file.
